


Love Does Things to People

by GoGoMinty



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Love, This was a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGoMinty/pseuds/GoGoMinty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boopy and Breadstick love each other a lot. But how much is a lot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Does Things to People

Boopy say next to Breadstick, a smile plastered on her face. "Stop smiling like that!" Breadstick whined trying to hide her own smile. Goopy laughed before tapping Breadsticks forehead.

"I can't help it, you're too cute for me to stop." Breadstick couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "I love you Breadstick." At those words Breadstick's face went hot with embarrassment.

"I love you too Boopy." Boopy leaned in slowly closing the little distance between the couple. Breadstick popped up. "First sweets then kisses."

\- Time Skip -

They say on the couch together. Boopy had a cookie in her hand, but when Breadstick tried to take a bite it didn't feel like a cookie, it felt like skin. Breadstick realized she was biting Boopy's lip. She blushed with a gasp. Boopy took that as an opportunity for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make a Chap 2


End file.
